mintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Say Something Positive About This User
Hi! Similar to Art's game, we're going to play a version here but with users! ---- Day 1 Say something positive about Gogo! Most common opinion: Gogo is the friendliest user and plays a great character in Drama Express. Day 2 Say something positive about Amy! Most popular opinion: Amy is hilarious. Day 3 Say something positive about Chewy! Most popular opinion: Chewy is perfection itself. Day 4 Say something positive about Mo! Most popular opinion: Mo is funny and good at Survivor. Day 5 Say something positive about Sarah! Most popular opinion: Sarah is hilarious in chat, optimistic, and has great opinions. Day 6 Say something positive about TRR! Most popular opinion: TRR has great taste in music and is Gaga. Day 7 Say something positive about Jack! Most popular opinion: Jack is very mature and one of the nicest users. Day 8 Say something positive about Dark! Most popular opinion: Dark is the perfect person we all want to be, and he plays the best antagonist in Drama Express. Day 9 Say something positive about Katie! Most popular opinion: Katie is really cool, funny, and a nice friend to be around. Day 10 Say something positive about Glenn! Most popular opinion: Glenn is a great and cool af mom. Day 11 Say something positive about Mint! Most popular opinion: Mint is funny and iconic, just like her icon. Day 12 Say something positive about G+T! Most popular opinion: G+T is a cool person and is fun to play Survivor and Draw-It with. Day 13 Say something positive about Joy! Most popular opinion: Joy is nice, funny, beautiful, and perfection. Day 14 Say something positive about Sun! Most popular opinion: Sun is welcoming, has great Gwentney RPs, and is a great host for the Drama Express. Day 15 Say something positive about Wii! Most popular opinion: Wii is a sweet user with a great taste in music and amazing sense of humor. Day 16 Say something positive about Max! Most popular opinion: Max is a cool guy and a good friend. Day 17 Say something positive about Blue! Most popular opinion: Blue is a cool and nice user with some hilarious dirty jokes. Day 18 Say something positive about Geo! Most popular opinion: Geo is a helpful contributor to the wiki, and has a great rivalry with Blue. Day 19 Say something positive about Art! Most popular opinion: Art is an amazing blogger, helpful user, and very fashionable. Day 20 Say something positive about Zoey! Most popular opinion: Zoey is a cool, calm, and nice friend with great opinions. Day 21 Say something positive about Drang! Most popular opinion: Drang is an underrated, cool, and chill user on chat. Day 22 Say something positive about Gordon! Most popular opinion: Gordon is a very smart guy who loves Carrie and is dedicated to his studies. Day 23 Say something positive about Quest! Most popular opinion: Quest is a chill dude and a hardcore Bridgette fan. Day 24 Say something positive about Ryant! Most popular opinion: Ryant is a friendly user and really fun to RP with. Day 25 Say something positive about Jumpy! Most popular opinion: Jumpy is a super cute user with a good sense of humor. Day 26 Say something positive about Stry! Most popular opinion: Stry is a great admin, very smart and mature, and has great interests. Day 27 Say something positive about N3! Most popular opinion: N3 is a sweet friend and admin, plans great wiki events, and is a great coder. Day 28 Say something positive about Bubble! Category:Blog posts